


free from the chains of fear

by Justgenderless



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Background Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Background Deceit | Janus Sanders, Background Relationships, Background Thomas Sanders, Fluff, Happy, Happy Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, No Angst, One Shot, References to Depression, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, eating disorder mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justgenderless/pseuds/Justgenderless
Summary: What if Thomas took anxiety meds, and it went well for our dear emo?Basically Thomas takes anxiety meds, Virgil gets all happy and there's so much fluff you'd drown in it. Idk what what you want from me I can't summarize-
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	free from the chains of fear

**Author's Note:**

> TW:Mention of eating disorders, references to depression/heightened anxiety, a shit ton of fluff, please let me know if you think I missed anything!
> 
> Note, this is my first one-shot not cross posted from Wattpad! I also kinda have an idea for a part 2 but want to see how this goes!

Virgil's eyes opened, the bland ceiling of his room meeting them. A bit of light was filtered in through his curtains, casting purple light into his room. The first thing that seemed wrong was how bright Virgil's room was. Normally the sun didn't hit his room at all, and the corners were full of shadows that whispered things. But things were different, the shadows seemed almost gone, and the room was lit up in a way it never had been before.

Slowly Virgil propped himself up on his elbows, looking around. Second thing that was off. The normal heavy feeling that prevented him from getting up was gone. There was no weight attaching him firmly to his bed, making him wait for Patton to retrieve him.

On top of that there was no doubts crowding his head. It felt strangely empty. Almost as if all his fears had faded and vanished overnight. Virgil sat up, processing all this information. Normally the sudden change would make him beyond anxious, but now it just felt... good? Sure he wanted to know what was going on but he wasn't very worried about it.

Virgil stood grabbing his hoodie from the chair next to his bed. He put it one, smiling at the familiar hug like feeling. He glanced over in the mirror, startled to find his eyeshadow was it's other glittery purple form. It had never happened this early in the day. Thomas must still be happy about the date with Nico that happened yesterday. 

Slowly Virgil started down the stairs and into to kitchen. By the sound of it both Roman and Patton were already down. Logan normally would be down before Virgil was dragged down by Patton. The logical side followed a very clear schedule for himself.

As Virgil entered the kitchen Patton greeted him... Kinda?

“Oh hey Logi-” Patton turned from where he was cooking, blinking in surprise to find Virgil there. “Oh! You're not Logan.” He grinned.

Virgil smiled a bit and shrugged. “Yeah, pretty far from it.” He replied, settling down on the table. He may be in a pretty damn good mood, but like hell he was going to not claim his territory. 

“Somebody's in a good mood,” Roman commented, smirking. “I've never seen you this happy in the morning before.”

Virgil shrugged. “I guess Thomas is still happy about the date yesterday.” 

“As he should be! It was a truly glorious date!” Roman declared, putting a hand to his chest and looking to the side.

Virgil grinned. “Exactly!” It had gone very well. Nico and Thomas really had just clicked. And it gave all the sides a lot of feels. Mostly showing in Roman and Patton, though the others were most definitely effected. As much as Logan tried to denie it.

Speaking of Logan, the logical side had just entered the room, nodding a greeting at the other. “Salutations all, I see I am the last down.”

Roman looked over. “Sure are, even Jdlightful made it down before you did.” 

Logan looked at Virgil. “I can see that Roman, quite well. It is indeed strange for you to be down this early though.”

Virgil shrugged. “Look I have no clue, Thomas is just in a good mood so I am too.”

Patton frowned. “That's odd, normally if something is even slightly off you're super anxious about it.”

Roman's eyes narrowed. “Janus the gig is up! We know!” He pointed a finger at Virgil, shooting to his feet.

Virgil rolled his eyes. “I'm not Janus,” His nose wrinkled at the idea. The Janus spite had not gone away with his fear. “Just in a good mood, I don't see why you're making a big deal about it.”

“Because you're not... And that normally means somethings wrong.” Patton explained, turning away fully from his cooking. 

Virgil shook his head. “Pat nothings wrong, I promise.” He felt his eyeshadow darken a bit as his mood decreased. He hated worrying the others, and it seemed that hadn't fully gone away.

“Ah, I think I know what is happening,” Logan said, adjusting his glasses. This gained the attention of the others. “Virgil, would you say your mood has been increasing over time?”

Virgil shrugged. “Guess so.” He kept his thoughts of still not understanding why the was a big deal to himself. Better to not worry the others even more.

“Then I believe my hypothesis is correct. Thomas has been on anxiety medication for a week or so, and it seems they've been taking effect,” Logan explained calmly. “Virgil's seemingly sudden mood change must come from them.”

Virgil shifted, now a bit more uncomfortable. He'd been worried about the anxiety meds, and it had been another cloud of doubt for the past week. He didn't like to think about them.

“So the meds help Virgil to?” Patton asked, a bit of hope in his voice. The medication had been a source of worry for him too. After all, he was very much attached to Virgil and hated the idea of him getting hurt.

Logan nodded. “It seems so. Of course it makes sense why, just because Thomas has started medication to.. tone down Virgil's contributions, doesn't mean that Thomas's natural fight or flight would be gone.”

“OH!” Roman cut in, startling the others. “We were like just talking about this the other day! The anxiety is like a constant stream and Virgil's a filter. So the anxiety meds would be an extra filter. Right?” 

Logan seemed surprised. “Yes that would make a lot of sense... Well done Roman.” He said, offering the prince a very small smile. Still, a smile.

Patton grinned and hugged Virgil. “Oh that's great news!” Timidly Virgil hugged back, his eyeshadow fading back to purple. 

“Patton, the food will burn if you don't do something about it.” Logan alerted the dad figure, motioning at the bacon on the stove.

“Oh! Thanks for telling me Logie!” Patton returned to the stove as Logan scoffed at the nickname. Roman and Virgil watched in amusement as Logan struggled for words. 

After a few minutes breakfast was finished and the four settled down to eat. Virgil moved to the counter now that Patton wasn't using it. It just was more comfortable than the table. Virgil stared down at his plate of food, expecting the normal doubt to start crawling up. He'd been trying to fight that doubt for years now, and it slowly had started to fad away. And luckily, this time nothing came up. In fact none of his normal problems came up at all as he went through his day.

Getting Thomas to double check the door was leaving before going on the run, no fear of bothering Thomas and the others. Thomas makes eye contact with someone passing by, no panic about that person now hating their guts. Thomas goofed and accidentally told the person working at the cafe to enjoy their coffee as well, it was fine, the person two people ahead of them had done the same thing.

By the end of the day Virgil felt like he was walking on clouds. Nico would be coming over, so he was of course pestering Thomas about it. But it was more exited then nervous. Nico wouldn't care Thomas hadn't taken out the trash that morning, or that the curtains had gotten messed up, or that the heater was acting up. If anything the heater was a good thing! It meant there was more of a chance they'd get to cuddle.

By the time Nico came over every side was over the moon. And that was easy to tell by one look into the mind palace. Patton was even more cuddly than normal, Roman was spouting poem after dramatic line, Logan was emoting a lot more and didn't seem worried about showing emotions, Janus was a lot more docile, Remus... Well he was in horny jail currently, and Virgil was even more giddy than he had been all day.

Nico coming over was just the perfect cherry on top of the perfect day Virgil was having. He didn't care that Janus and Remus were coming over that night, he didn't care that Thomas wasn't completely perfect in every way. He wasn't worried about any of that.

And that's when the realization really sank in. Sure, Virgil knew what was happening but his brain hadn't really processed it all. He didn't have to worry as much, he wasn't the only filter stopping Thomas from being on the anxious end of that curve Logan always seemed to talk about. He was... Alright. 

Virgil was in the living room when this happened. The others were rushing about with excitement, and so had Virgil been. He'd stopped when the feeling sat in, and slowly a huge smile spread across his face. A hand went to his face, and tears started to prick the edges of his eyes. He didn't know how long it had been since he had truly said that to himself. That he was alright, and that was allowed. Without really realizing he started to cry, not cute hot girl movie cry, but sobbing cry.

Before even Virgil noticed the tears falling form his eyes the other three, his family, were by his side. 

“Virgil!” Patton said, hugging the formally overly anxious side tightly. “Are you okay?”

Virgil smiled even bigger, putting a hand on Patton's back. “Yeah Pat... I'm fine.”  
“You started crying, objectively that is not something one dose when one is 'fine'” Logan said, his voice softer than it had been.

“I have to agree with nerd over there,” Roman nodded at Logan. “You don't seem fine at all.”

Virgil rested his head on Patton's shoulder, not worried about how long this touch would last. “Guys, really. I'm just... not used to the whole not being anxious thing. It made me really overwhelmingly happy.”

Patton's grip tightened. After a motion from Patton the other two joined the hug. They didn't need to talk, the message was clear to the four. Virgil let himself let go of all worries about the future or past. He was alright, he had what he needed right here, right now. And that's all that was needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me using Virgil was a way to fulfil my wish of mental illness just going poof :,D


End file.
